


Hot Cookies

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Peter's internship is more than he ever bargained for.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	Hot Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



Peter found himself entering Tony’s lab for the fourth time that week. This afternoon he had hot cookies in hand and was hoping that was as good an excuse as any.

“What’s in the bag, Kid?”

Peter dropped his backpack. “Uh, cookies. Hot cookies.”

“Gimme.” Tony outstretched his hands, opening and closing his fingers until Peter handed the bag over. He watched Tony open the bag and inhale deeply. “Peanut Butter, good choice.”

Peter smiled excitedly, “And chocolate chip! Aunt May say’s it’s a classic, not that she can cook herself.” Peter quickly shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

_Smooth, Peter. Rule one of secretly pining over your much older mentor while dating your high school crush, don’t remind him you still live with your Aunt._

Tony was three bites in, and Peter could hear his throat getting drier with each bite, by the time Peter remembered he also bought milk.

“Oh, uh, Mr. Stark, I also brought milk.” 

Peter fished it out of his bag then traded it with Tony for the cookies. He shoved a peanut butter cookie in his mouth, swallowing without really chewing because Tony had milk dripping from his chin. And when Peter went to wipe it--oh my god, he was wiping Tony Stark's chin--he was clumsy about it.

“Careful where you put your hands, I might bite.”

Peter flushed red. “Oh...uh...sorry, Sir.”

Tony laughed and handed him back the milk. Peter wasn’t sure what was so funny. 

“What do you want to work on today? We’ve been tinkering with your suit, but I’m sure you have other ideas. I have other ideas…”

Tony looked at him in a way that made his stomach flip. Like he could eat him just like one of those cookies. 

“Uh, are you flirting with me?” 

_Wait, did I just say that outloud? Shit._

“Hey, folks, look who just joined the party. Wonder Boy is finally with us.”

A minute ago Peter didn’t think he could get any redder, but apparently that wasn’t true. He could feel the tips of his ears burning. He wasn’t sure what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“Do you...umn...do you flirt with all of your interns?”

Tony closed the gap between them and ruffled his hair. “Well, when you put it that way, yes.”

Peter’s heart dropped.

“But,” Tony added, “you should know you're the first intern I’ve ever had. So, it’s not exactly a scientific sample size, right?”

Peter didn’t know what to do so he kissed him. He kissed Mr. Stark. And Mr. Stark was kissing him back! 

_Yes!_.

♥ ♥ 

Peter didn’t know exactly what time he had shown up at the lab but his gaze happened upon the window and suddenly his brain clicked into the fact that it was dark out. It couldn’t be after six could it? How long had they been laying there naked and sticky?

“What time is it?” Peter asked, meekly. His throat was still mildly irritated from giving Mr. Stark a blow job and holy shit! He had given Mr. Stark a blow job. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what time is it?” Tony asked sleepily.

“It’s 5:58, Boss”

“Shit!” Peter scrambled up pulling his own pants back on and frantically tried to find his other shoe. “I’m really sorry, but I have to go.” Tony seemed more amused than upset, but Peter hated leaving just the same. Hated moving away from Mr. Stark laying on the lab couch in nothing but socks.

“I’ll uh, come back tomorrow? That is, if you want me to. Or, I can, you know just see you next week?”

Tony laughed, not cruelly but bemused. “Yes, Kid. Come back tomorrow. I think we should do some experiments.”

“Right, sure. You want to test the new vents on the suit?” Peter zipped his bag, trying not to be rude, but he was late, again, and MJ was going to kill him. 

“You really are that fresh aren’t you? Not the suit. You and me. “Experiments,” he said, adding air quotes.

_Oh._

Peter was instantly hard again. 

“Yes, I see you’ve gotten my drift.”

Peter instinctively put his hand over his crotch. Then moved it again. At least Mr. Stark was looking at his crotch. He was a mess. And still late.

“Yup, tomorrow. Gotta go. See you, Mr. Stark.”

☆ ☆

“Peter!”

Peter whipped his head up to look at MJ. “Yes, yes. Uh what?”

“First you were 20 minutes late, and now you’ve been staring at the same page of the menu for 5 minutes.”

“Uh, right. I’m not sure what I want.” Peter returned to the glossy page once again not really seeing the words.

“Peter.” MJ kept staring but refused to continue until he looked at her again. Eventually he got the point.

“Yes?”

MJ roller her eyes. “Peter, we eat here at least once a week, and you’ve never not ordered a double meat gyro with extra taziki on the side. And now, after two years you don’t know what you want?”

“Sort of?”

MJ was starting to get concerned. Peter looked like he wanted to disappear into the booth and sweat dappled his forehead.

“You’re freaking me out.” MJ took a sip of her soda. “What’s going on?”

Peter ran his hands through his hair, then put them on the table, then into his lap. His fidgeting was making her feel fidgety.

“Peter. Just tell me.”

He took a deep breath and then launched into it. “Okay, just hear me out. First of all, I’m just going to say 'sorry.' Secondly, you know how everyone says this is the time in our life where we’re supposed to explore, get to know ourselves. Well, I have just been doing my thing. You know going to classes, to my internship, dating you, seeing Ned when I can, and you know the other thing.”

MJ nodded. It had been gratifying to guess Peter was Spider-Man, but dating a superhero was hard work.

Peter continued, “Right, well back in high school, most of the guys in my life were either teachers or bullies or Ned. So I just didn’t have the kind of exposure I do now and it’s all so confusing.”

MJ thought she knew where this was going and decided to take mercy on him. “Peter Parker are you trying to tell me you think you’re gay?”

“Uh. No? Maybe? I don’t know. See the thing is, I’ve been spending a lot of time at the lab, for work you know and some neighborhood stuff.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed since you stood me up last week and I had to eat your slice of Lucia’s.”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. MJ wasn’t sure how to comfort him, so she nudged his water toward him and he took a sip.

“I kissed Tony Stark.”

“Well, that’s sure something.” MJ took a deep breath. She wasn't surprised, exactly, but she also didn't think he would come to this realization by acting on it.

Peter slid out of his side of the booth and into hers. 

“Look, MJ, I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just, I don’t know what came over me. We were working and suddenly…”

MJ sighed. “Look, Peter. I get it. Well, I don’t get your attraction to Tony Stark. But, I get being confused about your feelings. When I realized I was bisexual at 13, it was a lot to work through.”

“Wait, you’re bisexual?”

MJ almost choked on her drink.

“Oh, my sweet summer child. Can we order now? I’m starving?”

“Wait, you’re not mad?”

MJ stared at him, didn’t blink. Then broke into a smile.

“Peter, we’ve been dating for a year, but it’s not really any different than when we were all just hanging out as friends. I was starting to wonder...it doesn’t matter. Look I’m a little hurt that you didn’t figure this out before, but I’m happy for you.”

“You are?”

“Seriously can we order?” MJ got the attention of a server and ordered their usual. She looked back at Peter and with all the seriousness she could muster said, “Hey, if Tony Stark does it for you, then I’m happy for you. But, I don’t want to hear the details, okay?”

That made Peter blush.

“Uh, right. No details. Got it.”

Peter slid around back to his side of the booth. Before either of them could say more their gyros and fries were dropped at their table. MJ tucked in and Peter followed suit.

“I really worked up an appetite—"

“Peter.”

“Right. No details.”

MJ ate a few fries and then caught Peter’s eye...what the hell right?

“So, you wouldn’t happen to have Pepper’s number would you?”

Peter pulled out his phone, “Sure, are you going to ask her to support your street cleanup project?”

“I really do have to teach you everything, don’t I? No, Peter. I’m going to ask her out.”

The recognition rolling over Peter’s face was a look she would never forget. She took a big bite of her gyro and continued to smirk at Peter through her mouthful. He deserved to squirm a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to miri_cleo for the beta work.


End file.
